Hungry Like The Wolf
by B of Ericaland
Summary: it's regina's birthday and emma decides to involve ruby when things don't go her way. swan queen with a dash of red swan. not what you might think. smutty.


DISCLAIMER:: do not own. just borrowing for purpose of creative expression. no profit obtained.

A/N:: i have no idea what this is or where it came from. inspiration was actually loosely based on an article i read in playboy (yes, an actual article, not a centerfold's bio) when i was twelve. such is the way my mind works... i remember an old article from over a decade ago and -lightbulb- there's a story idea. anyways, it's smutty and not what you might expect and yea...

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

"But it's your birthday! Can't you just take this one day off?" Emma pouted from where she crouched on her knees at the foot of the mayor's bed, _their_ bed, she was still getting used to the idea that they shared such trivial things as furniture now, especially after they already shared something as important as a child.

None of this was going according to plan. She'd burned breakfast in bed so badly that no amount of maple syrup was going to bring those waffles back from their state of charred oblivion and make them edible. But in her defence, when did waffle irons acquire multiple settings? And what was with the flipping it? In all her years fending for herself, she'd become a pro at the good old fashioned on/off button variety. So, needless to say, breakfast in bed had quickly become coffee in bed.

If that was the only slip up, Emma would have been fine. But then as Emma was about to draw a bath in a candle and rose petal covered bathroom for them to soak away the morning hours together, the pipes had given a disturbing whine and the water that had come from the faucet had been an alarming shade of brown. A quick call to have the city wells checked found that part of the natural spring that supplied Storybrooke's water stores had been contaminated.

That in and of itself had been bad enough, but then Regina had insisted that she had to go into work to deal with the crisis, thereby unknowingly throwing out all Emma's plans for the afternoon. Some of those plans involved costumes and edible underwear. She'd set up a whole pleasure chest, even investing in a new riding crop for her brunette girlfriend to break in over her ass. But noooooo, apparently Madam Mayor duty took priority over blindfolds and candle wax. Hence, the pouting.

Regina buttoned up her pressed shirt hurriedly as she stepped out of the walk-in to regard her girlfriend with an expression that was only half-apologetic, the other half of her mind already in mayor mode. "Emma dear, I have a town to run. You used to think dating the boss lady was hot." She raised an eyebrow as she closed the last button and disappeared back into the closet to retrieve a skirt.

"Fucking the boss lady with a strap on would be hot too." She was sounding whiny but she didn't care. It was hard to schedule sexy times when you live with a ten year old who's more socially awkward than Steve Urkel. Henry took the term Mama's Boy to a whole new level, especially now that he had two mothers. He was never not around, with the exception of school hours, which also happened to be work hours. The joys of a nine to five job. She'd already had to negotiate running the public pet adoption at City Hall for the Storybrooke Pet Shelter to get David Nolan to take their son for a guy's day all day and overnight. Something about already having plans for his day off that he couldn't break which she knew was code for screwing her ex-roommate all afternoon. She couldn't blame him for the plans themselves, she had been planning something identical with her own girlfriend after all, but did it have to be today of all days? He didn't have anything holding him back from doing it tomorrow or the next day or the next. He and Mary Margaret didn't have children….

"Oh my poor sex-deprived Sheriff." Regina came back out of the closet fully dressed. She crossed the room to where Emma was sitting on the bed. She ran her fingers through the blonde hair. She leaned down, capturing the younger woman's lips. Emma raised up to meet the kiss, pressing invitingly against the brunette. When Regina finally was forced to pull away, she looked truly apologetic. "We'll have tonight dear." She caressed the blonde's cheek. "I'll be home at five, I promise."

Emma shrugged out of Regina's touch. She knew she was acting like a petulant child, but her unsatisfied desire was clouding her better judgment. She wasn't mad at Regina, not truly. She just wanted some time with her. Was that too much to ask for? "What am I going to do about **this** until then?" She gestured to her crotch.

Regina huffed, making a frustrated growling sound under her breath and straightening. She pursed her lips. "Why don't you get young Miss Lucas to take care of it for you?" She grabbed her purse angrily and stormed from the room.

Emma quickly crawled off the bed and followed her out into the upstairs hall. "Oh come on. I said Ruby was hot that one time! And if I recall correctly, you were just as drunk as I was and said something about her looking even hotter beneath me!"

Regina just let the outburst roll off her, ignoring it as she made her way down the stairs. "I shall be home at five."

Emma frowned, watching as her girlfriend disappeared out the front door, leaving her with an empty house and an uncomfortable throbbing between her legs.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Emma watched from just inside the doorway of the diner as Ruby moved from table to table with an ease of someone who's been doing it for years. She twisted this way and that, carrying plates to guests, refilling water glasses from a pitcher. Her smile was stunning, the sparkle in her eyes infectious. No matter what crap was going on, she could always count on Ruby to be the bright spot in her day. They'd become really good friends ever since she had moved in with Regina two months prior. The blonde's relationship with Mary Margaret had become strained when she announced she was moving out of the flat to move in with her best friend's sworn enemy in town. Up until that moment the schoolteacher had been convinced that what Emma had with Regina was a phase, a lapse in judgment that she'd just get over. Ruby had become her closest confidant in lieu of the schoolteacher's sudden distance.

That's what made this so awkward. It was awkward to proposition one of your best friends for sex, wasn't it? Normal people don't do that. _Sane_ people don't do that.

"Hey Em."

She hadn't noticed Ruby approaching, a big grin on her face.

"I thought you had plans today with the mayor?"

Emma ran a hand through her blonde hair and nodded, huffing in frustration at her spoiled plans. "That was before she got called into work."

Ruby frowned. "On her birthday?"

Emma sighed and nodded glumly in confirmation. "Apparently the town waits for no one."

Ruby's frown turned adorably pouty. "Aww Em, I'm sorry. Anything I can do?"

Emma bit her lip. It was now or never. She gave Ruby a shy but hopeful smile to cover up her discomfort at the awkwardness of her request. "Well actually Rubes, what time is your shift over?"

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Regina unlocked the front door with a sigh. Every muscle in her body seemed to ache from all the tension the stress of the day had put her through. The last thing she had wanted to do on her birthday was deal with a contaminated well, especially since it was the first one she'd truly gotten to celebrate in a long time.

Her birthday had always been a quiet affair before. In the past ten years, she'd had Henry here for it, but it would just be a quiet dinner between the two of them. The dinner became more strained the past year as his suspicions about her had grown. The eighteen years before him had been lonely nights spent with a bottle of hard liquor and nothing but her memories to keep her company. Even in the Enchanted Forest, where feasts had been held to honour the occasion, it had been a hollow celebration with no real joy. This was supposed to be her first real birthday, with the one person she wanted more than anything to spend it with.

But then that damn water supply. It had ended up being a more complicated problem than she had anticipated, tainting over seventy percent of the town's water before they were able to filter and re-purify the well. She was exhausted. She pulled off her coat and hung it up in the coat closet by the front door. She had expected Emma to be downstairs waiting for her, still with that look of petulance over being left alone all day. But the entire ground floor was dark. She smelled something from the direction of the kitchen, but she could tell the blonde wasn't in there. Still, she found herself drawn into the room and to the slow cooker, where one of her favourite dishes was bubbling contentedly away, just taking it's time cooking. It actually smelled delicious, which was quite the feat for her culinarily challenged girlfriend. With one last curious look at their dinner, she exited the kitchen and headed for the stairs.

She dreaded having to go upstairs and tell Emma she just didn't have the energy to fuck or be fucked tonight. The blonde would surely fuss and after their fight earlier…. It would likely lead to at least a week of the cold shoulder. While she loved verbally sparring with the blonde, it always invigorated and slightly aroused her, this would not be that kind of a fight. It would be loaded silence and true disappointment. Was that why the blonde hadn't been down to greet her? Was she already in the proverbial doghouse?

She took the stairs slowly, not yet ready to face the blonde. The house was silent, the quiet encroaching. She was halfway down the upstairs hallway to their bedroom when she felt a knot form in the pit of her stomach. It was silent… too silent. Emma Swan was many things but silent was not one of them.

The bug in the driveway and the strip of glowing light underneath the bedroom door told her the blonde was home. But Regina had a terrible feeling that grew bigger with each passing second.

She was only a couple steps away from the bedroom door when she smelled it. Perfume. It definitely wasn't anything from her own collection of scents. Emma only had one bottle of perfume, a brand at least five years discontinued, that she only spritzed on for those rare moments she deemed 'special occasions', only three such occasions had existed in the six months they'd been in their relationship. Still, Regina knew the scent well, and this was not it. But it was a scent she reconised. Eu de Werewolf.

Her heart leapt into her throat, her eyes burning with the threat of tears. She reached out a shaky hand to the knob, silently praying she was wrong and she wouldn't find her girlfriend tongue deep in that skanky waitress. The woman was good looking, true enough, but Emma was _hers_.

She steeled her nerves and threw open the door. The bedroom was almost exactly as she left it that morning when she'd gone into work. The only difference was the bed was now made. No one had been having sex in that bed, not with those corners. She gave a sigh of relief.

"Right on time." The voice whispered in her ear.

She tried to turn but the blonde's hands gently grabbed her arms, holding her still. "I have a present for you." A soft kiss was placed to the skin just below her ear, making her shiver.

The blonde dropped the grip on her arms to drape a black silk scarf over the brunette's eyes.

"Emma?"

"Shhh." Emma soothed her with another kiss to the spot below her ear. "Trust me baby." She promptly turned Regina and grabbed her hand, leading her back down the hall, past Henry's door and then the bathroom until they reached the third door, one of the guest bedrooms. She opened the door and pulled Regina in.

A prickling of the hair on the back of her neck told the brunette they weren't alone. She smelled the cloying perfume in the air again, stronger now. She heard the door close behind her and then Emma's hands were on her once more, guiding her into the middle of the room where they pressed her down into a seat.

Emma's hot breath was suddenly against her ear. "Do you trust me?" She licked the shell of the brunette's ear to punctuate the question.

Despite the fact that she couldn't shake the feeling they weren't alone, that small seed of panic was greatly overshadowed by her growing arousal. There was something so hot about the unknown anticipation. She nodded.

Emma smiled, though she knew the brunette couldn't see it. She directed her girlfriend to rest each forearm against the arms of the chair. She leaned in, pressing her lips softly to Regina's. As the brunette responded, becoming distracted by the hot mouth moving against hers, Emma's hands were busy, each reaching for metal.

Regina simultaneously felt and heard the handcuffs as each closed around her wrists at the same time, securing each wrist to its separate armrest. She immediately did the normal reflex reaction of testing her bonds. About three inches from the chair in any direction was all she got before the cuffs stopped her. She wanted to protest but the mouth still pressed against hers stopped her, as well as her mounting curiosity. She had all but forgotten the other presence in the room.

Emma pulled away abruptly, untying the blindfold from around Regina's head. There was a part of her that was still unsure of how Regina would respond to her 'present'. She'd gotten her something else of course, a tangible birthday gift that was more appropriate, but that was for later when they had their late night candlelit dinner. She'd actually managed not to burn anything, with Ruby's assistance of course. Their afternoon had been spent prepping the meal, Ruby supervising to make sure the kitchen appliances didn't organise a mutiny. Well… most of their afternoon anyway. The rest had been for this. She just hoped Regina responded well. Sometimes one says things in a drunken sex induced haze that one doesn't truly mean once the endorphins from orgasm fade away again.

When the blindfold fell away, the first thing Regina focused on was the blonde in front of her. Her mouth suddenly went dry. Emma was in leather. But not one of her sorry old leather jackets. She was in tight black leather pants that literally looked painted on with a brush. They moved over every curve like a liquid second skin. She reached out to run her fingers across them, but the handcuffs kept her from it. The leather corset that encased her lean torso was almost just as delicious. The tops of her pale creamy breasts were being pushed up, gracefully presented to Regina like an offering. Her golden hair was pulled up into a ponytail to keep it away from the younger woman's face. She released a small purr of satisfaction at her girlfriend's attire. Now all Emma had to do was release her from the handcuffs so she could thoroughly enjoy it.

But Emma didn't release her. Instead she stepped aside, giving Regina a full view of the queen sized guest bed her chair was placed a few feet in front of. The mayor's eyes widened in shock and every muscle in her body froze.

Ruby was on the bed, naked except for a miniscule triangle of red lace between her legs that was comprised of hardly enough material to be called underwear. Floss was a more accurate term. Her breasts were fully exposed to Regina's view and as the older brunette really focused, she realised that the waitress was restrained as well. She was on her knees on the mattress, spread a foot and a half or so apart for balance and Regina had a straight view through the gap back to the bindings on her ankles. A cord from the ankle bindings attached them to matching bindings around her wrists tied at the small of her back, about ten inches, just enough to not be too painful but enough that the younger brunette was incapable of rolling her shoulders forward to get comfortable. The angle of her bindings resulted in her chest being pushed forward in display and left vulnerable. Another strip of black silk, similar to the one that had just been removed from her own eyes, was wrapped through the woman's mouth, gagging her. Ruby Lucas was hog tied on her guest bed. She was handcuffed securely to a chair and her girlfriend, who she now saw wore heeled leather boots, was standing in a dominatrix-esque outfit looking like she was about to win the sexual lottery. Regina didn't know whether to be turned on or afraid. She managed to raise a questioning eyebrow at the blonde.

Emma gave her a shy grin, looking adorably uncertain. "You're the birthday girl. Your wish is my command. She gestured with her head to the floor between Regina's chair and the foot of the bed.

It was the first time Regina noticed the blanket laid out there, all manner of implements of sexual play offered up like they were on display under a glass case at Macy's. Her eyes widened then as it all clicked into place. She was to be the puppet master, Emma her marionette. And Miss Lucas was the, hopefully willing, stage. One look up into the younger woman's eyes and Regina could see she was more than willing. Excitement sparkled in Ruby's gaze.

Spurred on by Ruby's excitement and Emma's calm patience, Regina smirked. This was going to be fun, like playing with dolls… very real, very sexy dolls. She would enjoy this. She crossed her legs and relaxed her arms on the armrests, embracing the control Emma was offering her.

Emma breathed an internal sigh of relief when Regina smirked A part of her had been afraid the mayor would accuse her of cheating before she could explain. An even bigger part had been terrified Regina would react negatively and order her to release Ruby and send her home immediately, or worse, Regina would look at her with eyes that called her sick and kick her out right along with the waitress. But Regina was gladly taking control just as Emma had hoped she would. And she looked more than comfortable being in charge.

"Riding crop Miss Swan. The black one first. It's more broken in, more supple. We wouldn't want to hurt her too much before any of the real fun starts, now would we?"

Emma knew the question was rhetorical so she just rushed to obey the order. The riding crop in question, a familiar one that had been used on her own ass more than a time or two, was the closest to her on the blanket o' playthings. She picked it up and strode back over to the bed. She got onto it on her knees. The brunette before her was quivering from anticipation. Emma crawled on her knees over to the center of the bed, getting as close as she dared without actually touching Ruby; she wouldn't do skin to skin contact until the mayor ordered it. As far as she was concerned, Regina was the only one allowed access to her body until ordered otherwise. She did, however, take a few liberties when she dragged the crop down between pert breasts, continuing down her lean stomach to the red material between her thighs. When the young brunette gave her a good little whimper of want, she dragged it back up the same trail. She then turned her attention to her girlfriend. "Tell me where."

Regina met her eyes, something sparkling in them as their gazes met that Emma couldn't name. "I think her stomach to start."

Emma obeyed, smacking the crop with a sharp snap against the white flesh of Ruby's bare stomach. The waitress doubled over protectively as a reflex, her wrists still attached to her ankles caused her to begin to fall forward, but Emma grabbed the cord connecting the bindings and pulled her back, keeping her stable as she brought down four more blows that were no softer.

Emma felt her core throb painfully as Regina ordered her to stop and they both stared lustily at the red marks on the pale skin of Ruby's abdomen. She wanted to run her fingers across the marks, certain the flesh must be feverishly warm but wasn't sure if she was allowed.

"Feel her, is she wet?"

Emma reached down and cupped Ruby's sex. The young brunette was damp to be sure, but not nearly as wet as Emma had expected her to be. "Not enough." She looked to Regina for direction.

"Well we'll just have to do something about that, now won't we?" Regina licked her lips. "Play with her nipples."

Ruby whimpered in delight.

Emma abandoned the young woman's sex in favour of sliding up her stomach to her bare breasts. She palmed the left one roughly, bringing her mouth to the other. She ran her tongue over the hard peak before dragging her teeth across it.

Ruby arched her chest up into the assault. She was starting to fight against the bonds, straining to direct Emma's mouth more against her skin.

"Patience Miss Lucas. Miss Swan?"

Emma looked up from where she'd just switched breasts.

"Cut the cord attaching her bindings."

Emma did as she was ordered.

Ruby fell forward against the blonde's leather clad body now that she wasn't forced into the position, her muscles feeling suddenly weak.

Regina adjusted in her seat. She was more wet than she'd care to admit. The whole situation had her clit throbbing achingly, begging for some sort of friction. She had no doubt that Emma had chained her up not only to prevent her from touching either of the two women on the bed, but also to keep her from touching herself. "Untie her." She looked at Ruby. "On all fours Miss Lucas, like a good little dog. You move and I'll have her tie you up, more tightly this time. Do you understand?"

Ruby nodded in supplication.

Regina smirked. "Good girl. Miss Swan? Come here."

Emma had just finished untying Ruby's bonds, easing the brunette onto the bed with a gentility that spoke to her true feelings for her friend beyond their little game and allowing her to get the feeling back in her extremities while she got off the bed and went to stand before the brunette.

The heady smell of arousal soaked leather filled Regina's nostrils as her girlfriend came to a stop before her, making her eyes flutter. "Kiss me."

Emma crouched before the brunette and claimed her lips roughly, betraying how aroused she was as well.

Regina caught Emma's bottom lip between her teeth and pulled it as she leaned back from the kiss. Finally she let it go. "This…" She looked pointedly at her mouth. "Is mine. All mine. Do you understand? Your mouth is not to touch her while you fuck her. No kissing, no licking, no sucking." She grinned devilishly. "That's for later, when we're alone."

Emma gave a quick nod, the green of her eyes darkening in desire.

Regina looked down at the array of toys before them. She gestured with her head. "That there. Make sure to take care with them. And that there, the big one, I'm sure Miss Lucas can handle that much and the harness should fit over your pants. I don't want you stripping Miss Swan, that pleasure shall be mine as well."

Emma did as she was told and picked up the items Regina had indicated.

Ruby had finally recovered her strength enough to get into the position Regina had requested, facing the other brunette. Her perky breasts swung as she breathed in and out through her nose. As she caught sight of the items in Emma's hands, her eyes widened in shock that quickly broke down to arousal. Her eyes found Regina's and for the first time in twenty eight years, Regina saw her carnal side in them. She was enjoying this. They all were.

With practised ease, Emma slipped into the harness and secured it. Regina grew wetter at the sight of her girlfriend with the deep red phallus protruding from between her legs. It made her throat dry and she couldn't help the smallest little whimper that escaped from her own throat. Her core ached to ride the appendage protruding from her girlfriend, to be the one Emma was about to fuck. But she'd get her turn, she knew. Right now, she would finish this little game that was just extreme foreplay for what they'd do to each other later.

Emma opened a drawer on the bedside table and removed a bottle of lube. She crawled back up onto the bed and positioned herself behind Ruby. She uncapped the lube and rubbed it across the bright blue string of anal beads and then parted Ruby's cheeks and made sure she was well lubed before she began to slowly insert the first one.

The waitress' ass didn't protest at first, letting the smallest four beads pass, seemingly without notice of their presence, but as she got to bead number five, the waitress' ass began to resist the foreign intrusion. Ruby moaned against her gag as Emma forced the final three beads in until all that remained visible was the small blue pull ring to remove them when the time was right.

Emma used a hand towel on the bedside table to wipe the excess lube off her hands.

"Is she wet?" Regina's eyes were black with arousal.

Emma looked down to find Ruby soaked. "Dripping."

"Excellent. Ungag her Miss Swan; I want to hear her as you fuck her."

Emma had the gag untied with an easy flick of her wrist and the black silk fell from between Ruby's lips to the bed. She ran her fake cock up the younger brunette's length, gathering her acquired wetness to use as natural lube before she guided the head into her entrance. Ruby rocked her hips backwards in want and Emma needed no other encouragement, pushing all the way in.

"Oh God yes." The words slipped from between Ruby's parted lips. "I feel so full."

Emma pulled out and thrust back in, her eyes nearly rolling back in her head as the base of the dildo finally put the pressure on her clit that she'd been craving all day. She began to rock into Ruby harder and harder, pounding into her at a pace that had her ass rippling with the movement.

Regina slipped to the edge of her chair, sitting as far forward as the handcuffs would allow her, her eyes trying to watch and process everything at once. She was imagining everything, being the one being fucked and the one fucking. Her heart raced in her chest, her clit cried out for attention so desperately, aching as if it would never be touched again. She watched Emma's head fall back on her shoulders as she thrust in and out of Ruby, the waitress meeting her movements with an efficiency that even the older brunette admired. She swallowed down her desire to focus on her girlfriend who was displaying all the signs of an impending orgasm. "Do not come Miss Swan."

Emma groaned in protest, giving Regina a look that was almost heartbreaking, but didn't vocally object. She picked up her speed one more notch, pounding into Ruby with three hard thrusts, reaching down and pressing in on her clit as if it were the woman's 'start' button and then the waitress was coming undone. Emma gripped the blue ring and pulled. For each bead that passed out of her, Ruby gushed around the phallus, still embedded in her and obscenities fell from between her lips.

"Oh yes." It was Regina who spoke then. She watched as Ruby collapsed and Emma withdrew from her, falling down beside her. Despite being the only of the three who remained untouched, she was panting the heaviest as she strained against her cuffs.

It took several minutes but both Emma and Ruby finally recovered.

"Emma."

The blonde looked up and into Regina's eyes. The older brunette didn't need to give her any other orders, she understood completely.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

It didn't take long for Ruby to take her leave. She'd had enough of a workout and she still had plans to go drink with Mary Margaret, who was apparently quite bummed because her boyfriend had bailed on their plans.

Emma waved as Ruby went down the walk before shutting the door. Just to add to the brunette mayor's sexual frustration, she had left her handcuffed to the chair upstairs while she saw Ruby out. Served Regina right. The small vindictive part of her brain felt this was only adequate punishment for Regina's abandonment that morning.

She checked that dinner was still cooking, switching the slow cooker to warm before going back up the stairs. It was time to unchain the beast. She shivered in anticipation.

When she returned to the guest room she found it empty. But that was impossible. She walked over to the chair. The handcuffs hung there loosely. "What the…?"

"You really shouldn't leave the keys on the floor with the toys, Miss Swan."

Emma turned to find Regina leaning in the doorway, a smirk on her face.

Regina held out a hand. "Come."

Emma stepped forward, taking her hand. She let Regina lead her back down the hall to their bedroom. With the desire she'd been reading in the brunette's eyes all during their game, she had expected that when Regina got her alone, she'd tear her apart. But when the door closed behind them, Regina pulled her gently into her arms. She just kissed her neck ever so softly as her fingers found the ties at the back of the corset. She unstrung them one by one, finding no need to rush. Finally the tie was pulled free completely and the corset parted and slipped to the floor. Her hands went up and pulled the tie from Emma's hair, letting loose her blonde locks.

Regina stroked her hands across the leather that covered the blonde's legs as she had been denied earlier. She gazed up into Emma's green eyes.

Emma's hand slipped from the brunette's shoulder down to the zipper at the side of her skirt. She pulled it down until the material slid down and away. She unbuttoned the shirt she had watched Regina button so carefully earlier in the day and pushed the fabric off her shoulders. In a quick motion, she swept the brunette off her feet and up into her arms, carrying her over to the bed.

As Regina's back hit the mattress, she was reaching for Emma, pulling the blonde to her. She kissed her softly before pulling back, once again staring into her eyes as her hand came up to brush Emma's hair behind her ear. "Thank you. That was…"

Emma smiled, understanding exactly what she was trying to say. "Happy Birthday Regina."

Regina kissed her more deeply then, running her tongue across the blonde's bottom lip to request access. It was promptly granted. She slid her tongue into the warm heat of Emma's mouth, gripping the blonde's chin to hold her mouth to hers.

Emma rubbed Regina through the satin and lace at the apex of her thighs.

Regina gasped, releasing the blonde's mouth as she did so. "Taste me, Emma. I'm so ready for you. So wet."

Emma smirked and slipped down the body beneath hers. She placed soft kisses on random spots on the older woman's torso. She paused to kiss the peaks straining against the satin of the woman's bra. Then her descent continued. She placed a hot open mouthed kiss to the skin just above the edge of her underwear. She hooked her fingers through the satin and slipped it down her legs. As soon as they were off she tossed the ruined underwear aside. She ran her hands up and down the strong thighs before slowly opening them enough that she could nestle her body comfortably between them.

Regina stared down her body, becoming even more aroused at the sight of the blonde poised right over her sex. "Emma."

Emma spared her one last smile before lowering her mouth to the wetness between the brunette's thighs. There'd been enough teasing when she'd had the mayor chained to a chair; she didn't want to keep her waiting any longer. She gave her length one strong lick to clean up the excess wetness before wrapping her tongue around the brunette's clit and sucking it into her mouth.

Regina cried out and her hips shot up off the bed.

Emma sucked harder, her hands sliding up the brunette's torso, splaying out across her stomach to hold the woman down.

"I'm so close."

Emma brought one hand back down and swiftly entered the brunette as she continued her hard assault on the woman's clit. It didn't take more than a few thrusts before Regina's walls contracted around her fingers and she came undone, crying out Emma's name.

Emma stretched out and laid her chin on the brunette's lower abdomen, looking up at her with a lazy smile.

Regina put a hand to each of the blonde's cheeks and urged the woman to crawl back up her body. She brought their lips together once more as she flipped their positions, stretching out across the blonde below her.

Peeling the leather pants off the blonde was no easy task, but she managed it efficiently enough. She tossed them aside and then brought her lips back to the blonde's, kissing her languidly as her hand slipped between Emma's thighs. She sank two fingers into her and began to thrust, curling them each time they were pulled from the blonde. She let her thumb brush across the blonde's clit.

Emma rolled her hips to meet each thrust. She couldn't even begin to describe the level of relief that flooded her system. Her fingers dug into Regina's shoulders as her mouth continued to roughly kiss at the lips above hers. She bore down harder against the fingers.

Regina broke away from her mouth to kiss at the blonde's strong jaw. "Let go baby."

Emma bit her bottom lip as she felt herself reach the edge. Her hands moved from the woman's shoulders to slide down her back and pull the woman more tightly against herself. The combination of Regina's body rocking against hers and the magic her hand was working between her thighs sent her tumbling over the edge. She buried her face against Regina's neck as her body shook with the force of her orgasm. She rode out the wave on Regina's fingers until her body felt heavy and she fell back to the mattress.

Regina collapsed on top of her, her head resting on Emma's shoulder.

Emma closed her eyes and dragged her fingers down the brunette's arm, listening to the confused chorus of their ragged breathing.

"I love you."

The words shocked the blonde out of her tranquil state. Love had not been something they'd yet expressed for each other. It was obviously not something Regina often offered up, if she ever even had to anyone before, with the exception of their son of course. She tilted her head down to regard the brunette, who stared back at her with her brown eyes vulnerable. "I love you too."

Regina smiled, nestling her head more comfortably against the blonde's shoulder. "I'm beginning to see why people like birthdays so much."


End file.
